


Return

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [98]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Concussions, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Poor Victor Nikiforov, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vomiting, Whump, Yuuri is a good fiancé, emeto, vomit cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Returning to competitive skating is more difficult than Victor anticipated.





	Return

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for an anon prompt on my sneezehq tumblr, and is set post-season one. I hope you like it!

Getting back into competitive skating is more difficult than Victor had thought it would be. Sure, the muscle memory is still there, and he had been skating during his time off with Yuuri, but his stamina is gone. He’s been doing his best to get back in shape, but he finds himself getting tired easily during practice. Between his own practice and coaching Yuuri, Victor is thoroughly exhausted.

But Victor is determined to compete again, and he’ll push himself past his limits to do so. Inevitably, overworking has its consequences, and no one is terribly surprised when he takes a fall doing his quad flip near the end of practice. Yuuri is immediately at his side, asking if he’s okay.

“I’m fine, really Yuuri,” Victor reassures him instantly, allowing his fiancé to help him to his feet. “I’m afraid that my stamina isn’t what it used to be, that’s all.” His head hurts sharply, and he’s a little woozy, but it’s nothing worth worrying Yuuri over.

Yuuri frowns, but decides to take him at face value. “Well, if you’re sure,” he says reluctantly, biting his lip.

Victor nods, fighting the urge to wince as the movement jars his already aching head. “I’m sure. Let’s get back to practicing!”

But before he can get back to skating, Yakov cuts in. “Actually, Vitya, I’m cutting your practice short for the day. You’re tired, and it’s making your skating sloppy. I want you to be able to practice tomorrow, so go home,” his coach commands.

“I think that’s a great idea!” agrees Yuuri, looking relieved. Victor grumbles a few token protests, but doesn’t put up much of a fight. He can’t deny that he’s glad to get off the ice and go home; his head is aching worse with each passing moment, radiating out from the spot on the back of his head where he’d smacked into the ice. His pulse is pounding in his temples, making him dizzy, and his stomach churns uneasily.

“Are you sure that you’re alright?” Yuuri asks, his face creased with concern. “You look really pale.” Victor reassures him that he’s fine, and they make they’re way back home.

The walk back seems to drag on forever. Victor feels like he’s floating most of the way, and it might actually be pleasant If his head didn’t hurt so much. Eventually, they make it back to the apartment, and Yuuri allows Victor to collapse into bed with only minimal fussing.

“You must be exhausted after practice today,” Yuuri says from the doorway of their bedroom, smiling sympathetically. “Get some rest, and I’ll wake you up when dinner is ready.”

Victor doesn’t really sleep, but it’s a relief to shut his eyes and finally get off his feet. He drifts in and out of consciousness, trying to ignore the increasing pain in his skull. When Yuuri calls him to dinner, Victor somehow manages to get to his feet and stumble into the kitchen.

Dinner would probably look fantastic if he had any appetite, but instead the smell proves to be the last straw for his angry stomach. He can’t get to the bathroom in time, and barely makes it to the sink before bringing up a wave of vomit.

“Victor?” Yuuri gasps, startled, but Victor doesn’t even get a chance to breathe before he’s gagging again, spitting more bile into the sink. Yuuri sounds incredibly anxious as he tries to talk to him, but Victor is too busy puking up everything he’s ever eaten to answer. He keeps retching, and each heave sends a shock wave of pain through his head. Victor feels wetness trickling down his cheeks, and he’s surprised to find that he’s crying. Finally, Victor’s stomach seems to be empty and he’s left dry-heaving over the sink. His ears have stopped ringing, and he can actually hear what Yuuri is saying now.

“Victor? Are those tears?” Yuuri sounds alarmed. “Oh god. You’re clearly not okay. I’m calling the hospital right now.”

Victor doesn’t really have the breath to protest at this point, and honestly, he’s a little terrified at this point. The ambulance doesn’t take long to arrive, and soon Victor is being bundled into the car by a group of worried paramedics. He panics for a moment, looking for Yuuri, when Yuuri pushes his way into the ambulance, sitting by Victor’s side and taking his hand. The ride to the hospital is miserable, getting checked out slightly less so, but Yuuri’s presence by his side makes it all bearable.

They finally get a moment alone when Victor is put in his hospital room. Apparently, he had gotten a pretty nasty concussion when he fell earlier, and they needed to keep him overnight for observation. Yuuri messes around on his phone for a bit, before sighing and looking Victor square in the eyes. “I texted Yakov and explained what happened. He’s not expecting either of us at practice tomorrow,” he says tersely. Victor is confused. That’s not what he expected Yuuri to start with.

Yuuri seems to steel himself for a moment before continuing. “Why didn’t you tell me that it was this bad?” he demands, unusually harsh. 

Victor flinches at Yuuri’s tone. “I’m sorry that I worried you, Yuuri,” he says sincerely. “But I honestly didn’t think it was that bad.” He keeps his gaze down, not able to bring himself to make eye contact right now.

There’s a sputtering sound, before Yuuri starts laughing. Victor’s head jerks up, and Yuuri keeps giggling. There’s an edge of hysteria to it, but it’s still a nice laugh. “Only you,” Yuuri chokes out between giggles. “Only you could get a severe concussion and not realize that it was ‘that bad.’” Yuuri stops chuckling, seeming to sober up a bit at the mention of Victor’s injury. “Promise me next time you’ll tell me if something’s wrong? Please? No matter how small or silly you think it is.”

“I promise,” Victor says solemnly. He has no intention of repeating this incident. Yuuri’s shoulders relax a little, and they watch Russian dramas together on the tiny hospital bed until they fall asleep, Yuuri curled up in the hospital bed with Victor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
